Mu e Shaka em: Um dia de sorte
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Mais um da série Um dia de Sorte. Desta vez, um médico e um advogado e suas desventuras. UA. Yaoi.
1. Shaka

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Esta fic nasceu de um pedido. Então, arregaçar a manga e mãos a obra!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais**: A Aries Sin por suas sugestões e críticas construtivas e a Kamui por me emprestar algumas situações particulares._

* * *

_**Mu e Shaka em: Um dia de Sorte.**_

**_O dia de Shaka_**

Eu sou Shaka. Não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas tantas coisas aconteceram comigo que resolvi escrever como uma espécie de terapia, antes que surtasse de vez. Vou falar um pouco de mim, para que possam entender como as pequenas coisas imprevistas são capazes de me tirar do sério.

Sou relativamente novo, tenho 32 anos, virginiano, médico, casado – apesar de ser casado com um homem, sou casado sim – bem sucedido em minha profissão, metódico e feliz. Sim, sou feliz. Não posso reclamar da minha vida.

Este sábado era para ser como qualquer outro. Um dia de folga para descansar ao lado de meu amor. Relaxar, arrumar o que ficou pendente durante a semana. Esperava que nenhum bebê resolvesse nascer. Eles muitas vezes tem horas inconvenientes para vir ao mundo, apesar de, no meu caso, eu não ter muito desses problemas pois a maioria das minhas pacientes prefere confortáveis partos programados. Não posso mentir, eu também.

Me levantei, o dia mal tinha acabado de nascer. Mu ainda estava adormecido como um bebê. Dirigi-me a cozinha. Água na chaleira para ferver. Uma boa xícara de chá é sempre uma boa maneira de despertar. Fui para a varanda apreciar a aurora e acabei me esquecendo da chaleira. Até que um barulho surdo e um cheiro de metal queimando me lembrou que tinha esquecido algo no fogo. Logicamente perdi minha chaleira, e a cozinha estava com um cheiro insuportável. Abri todas as janelas para ventilar o ambiente, descartei a chaleira e peguei outra panela para ferver a água. Mu continuava a dormir. Como aquele ariano tem sono pesado! O incidente não me aborreceu. Essas coisas fazem parte do cotidiano. Fiz uma anotação mental: comprar uma chaleira nova.

Bebi meu chá. Ou melhor, tentei beber, mas fui com muita sede a xícara e acabei por queimar a língua, não sentindo o gosto da beberagem. Nesse momento comecei a me irritar um pouco. Respirei fundo. Não me irrito com facilidade, então não havia razão para aborrecimentos. Eu apenas estava um pouco mais displicente que o normal. Apenas isso.

Resolvi voltar para cama. Não tinha que ir ao consultório hoje, Mu não tinha processos para revisar, iríamos passar o dia juntos. Abracei-o, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos na esperança vã de adormecer. Tolo, fui eu. O vizinho da casa ao lado de meu prédio deve ter tido insônia e resolveu que ninguém mais tinha o direito de dormir. Ligou o som em um volume tão obscenamente alto que até mesmo Mu acordou assustado.

Nos olhamos sem falar nada. Ele levantou, fechou a janela, ligou o ar-condicionado, pegou um edredom e se deitou novamente. Nos abraçamos. Um sono gostoso veio, logo interrompido pelo som estridente do telefone.

- Dr. Shaka.

- Um instante, vou chamá-lo.

- Shaka, meu amor, é para você.

Mu me passa o telefone sonolento. Eu já estava completamente desperto a essa altura.

- Shaka, pois não?

- Doutor, estou sentindo muitas dores, acho que meu bebê quer nascer agora.

- Desculpe-me, quem está falando?

- É Saori Kido...

Me esforcei um pouco para lembrar da paciente em questão, até que um estalo veio. Era uma paciente de risco, que me fora mandada por um colega que não se sentiu confortável em cuidar do caso. Fiz algumas perguntas de praxe para tomar ciência da situação e a encaminhei para o hospital, me encontraria com ela lá. Levantei correndo, nem mesmo banho tomei, vesti a primeira roupa branca que encontrei, o que não foi difícil e corri para o hospital. Ia explicando a situação para um assustado Mu durante meus preparativos. Estava descendo as escadas de meu prédio, escorreguei no piso recém-encerado e quase que precisei de hospital. Cheguei com a traseira das calças suja, mas não havia tempo para troca de roupas e um humor de cão. Minha folga! Eu estava indignado com aquele bebê apressado. O parto foi difícil. Tive que operar as pressas. A mãe quase teve uma eclampsia – eu bem que a avisara para controlar a pressão – o bebê nasceu com pouco peso, mas no fim todos se salvaram e estavam bem. Transferi a criança para a UTI neonatal aos cuidados do pediatra, fiz recomendações ao médico de plantão acerca da mãe e voltei para casa.

Mu prepara um almoço, já tinha comido e jogava videogame.

- Estou faminto.

- Vá tomar um banho enquanto esquento a comida para você.

Fui tomar uma ducha. Sai do banheiro apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura, peguei o prato e na segunda garfada me engasguei com um pedaço de comida quase colocando tudo pra fora. Desisti de comer. Massageei as têmporas.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje, Shaka?

- Não sei... não sei...

A campainha toca.

- Quem será agora?

- Vá se trocar deixe que atendo.

Fui para o quarto, coloco um roupão por cima da pele nua. Ouço a voz de Mu se exaltando.

- Isso é um absurdo! Shakaaaa!

Vou para sala com passos desanimados para ver o que acontecia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu não queria te incomodar, mas sei que você tem paixão por seu carro.

- Dá pra vocês falarem logo!

O porteiro viera nos avisar que estourara um cano de esgoto no subsolo e minha BMW novinha em folha estava soterrada em entulho e merda.

- Nachi, hoje não estou para brincadeiras sem graça.

- Mas é verdade, doutor, vim chamá-lo para me dizer que providências tomar.

Olhei para os céus. Buda me ilumine. Desci até a garagem e pude constatar com meus próprios olhos o desastre. Mu, o advogado, incorporou neste momento. Tomou todas as providências e ameaçou uma meia dúzia de arrogantes com processos escabrosos. O condomínio pagaria meu prejuízo – conseqüentemente, eu também – mas o pior era ficar sem o meu precioso carro por dias.

Voltei para meu lar.

- Vamos caminhar um pouco. Desanuviar a cabeça.

Concordei prontamente. Fomos para o clube. O pessoal de sempre estava por lá.

- Mu, Shaka! Que bom vê-los. Estamos arrumando uma partida de society, estavam faltando dois, não querem participar?

- Não Milo. Não estou em um bom dia hoje.

- Vamos Shaka, vai ser bom colocar o estresse pra fora...

Acabei cedendo. Times escolhidos. A partida começa. Até que não tinha sido uma idéia de todo ruim. Esta até mesmo me divertindo quando Saga me agarra pela camisa no momento que me preparava para chutar a gol. Foi um tombo digno das maiores gargalhadas, voei com as pernas pro alto e cai como uma jaca podre. Minha camisa ficou em frangalhos. Só não ficou pior que meu orgulho.

Levantei em silêncio, arranquei o que sobrou da camisa e sai da quadra. Ouvia os outros me chamando, mas eu não queria olhar pra ninguém. Estava furioso. Mu veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Shaka...

- Me deixe. Não estou bem hoje.

Mu sai de perto de mim, magoado. Penso um pouco melhor na besteira que tinha feito e vou correndo atrás dele. Trombo com uma menina que vinha andando de patins. Cai um pra cada lado. Acho que nunca tomei tantos tombos em um único dia. Bufei. Perguntei a menina se ela estava bem e pude perceber que ela sentia dor no pulso. Meus instintos médicos sempre falam mais alto, peguei delicadamente o pulso da menina. Parecia fraturado.

- Creio que precisa de um ortopedista.

- Estou bem.

- Infelizmente, acho que não está tão bem assim.

- Você é médico, por acaso? – ela me perguntou de maneira desdenhosa.

- Por acaso, sim.

- Ops...

Procurei pela mãe da menina, levei-as ao hospital onde trabalhava. Chapas tiradas, gesso colocado. Tinha agora outro problema para resolver: Mu.

Cheguei em casa e ele não se encontrava. Onde estaria Mu? Seu carro também não estava na garagem. Liguei para seu celular. Desligado.

- Ariano cabeça dura!

Lembrei-me de Camus e Milo. Liguei para os dois. Milo atendeu no segundo toque.

- Milo, sou eu, Shaka. Me responda com um sim ou não, depois diga que é engano e desligue. Mu está ai com vocês?

- Sim. O número é esse senhor, mas esta pessoa não mora aqui. Desculpe. Boa noite.

- Obrigado Milo, não o deixe sair daí até eu chegar.

- Pode deixar senhor, sem problemas.

Milo me dera a dica. Peguei as chaves do carro para ir até a casa deles quando me lembrei que estava sem carro. Peguei a carteira, contei os trocados e fui para a rua em busca de um táxi, que parecia ter sumido das ruas da cidade.

Desisti de esperar e peguei um ônibus. O ônibus estava lotado. Parava de ponto em ponto, parecia que não chegar nunca. Quando estava quase para saltar um moleque mete a mão na minha carteira. Não teve conversa. Parti pra cima do moleque e o enchi de porrada.

Eu estava completamente fora de mim. Depois de tudo que tinha me ocorrido, ainda ser assaltado! Eu extravasava todo o meu estresse socando a cara do garoto. Os outros passageiros já estavam até ficando com pena do meliante.

Uma patrulha que passava pelo coletivo naquele momento parou o ônibus e apartou a confusão. Para minha suprema sorte, o moleque era menor de idade, apesar de infrator.

- Desculpe senhor. Sabe que é proibido bater em menores. Ele deveria apenas ser imobilizado e entregue a uma autoridade policial.

- Mas foi o que eu fiz. – apontei pro moleque imóvel, gemendo no chão do coletivo.

- Mas não com violência! O senhor terá que nos acompanhar até a delagacia!

O que fazer? Fui levado para a delegacia. Carona de patrulhinha. Era tudo que eu precisava para fechar meu dia com chave de ouro. Mais uma vez liguei para Milo e Camus.

- Milo, por favor avisa a Mu que estou na delegacia e preciso de um advogado.

Preciso falar mais alguma coisa?


	2. Mu

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Esta fic nasceu de um pedido. Então, arregaçar a manga e mãos a obra! Estou devendo este capítulo a milênios, espero que fique a altura dos outros dias de sorte. Obrigada a todos que lerem e um obrigada maior àqueles que deixarem seus comentários. Agradecimentos especias a **Áries Sin** e **Keisuke Kurosaki** pelas sugestões e **Shyriuforever** pela betagem._

* * *

_Mu e Shaka em: Um dia de Sorte._

Vocês já devem conhecer um pouquinho da minha vida contada por aquele que mais amo: Shaka. Já devem ter percebido que sou Mu, advogado, casado com um médico metódico que teve, há algum tempo atrás um dia não muito agradável. Mas não é só ele, como também não sou só eu, os agraciados com a "sorte".

O meu dia de sorte começou normalmente, como um outro dia qualquer. Levantei-me, para variar, atrasado. Shaka saíra mais cedo. Quando o despertador tocou, eu ainda embalado pelos meus sonhos desliguei-o. O som estridente do telefone me fez despertar por completo. Tinha que me lembrar de dar um presente à minha secretária. Se não fosse ela talvez perdesse grandes clientes por conta de meu sono.

Levantei-me sem pressa apesar do atraso. Não consigo sair de casa sem tomar um longo banho. Depois de pronto, fui pegar alguns livros na estante, nesse pequeno instante a minha falta de sorte começou a dar mostras do que seria o meu dia. Após pegar um pequeno volume de código penal, o meu dicionário imenso, pesado, resolve criar asas e aprender a voar, mas aterrisa justamente sobre a minha unha encravada.

Saio eu pulando em um pé só, com a pasta na mão, o código na outra. Bato a porta de casa. O elevador leva milênios para chegar e quando finalmente pára em meu andar, o vizinho encontrava-se dentro dele com seu enorme pastor alemão. Eu não poderia esperar mais, entro mesmo com o cão. Para minha sorte e de minha alergia o cachorro resolve sacudir-se voando pêlo para todos os lados. Começo imediatamente a espirrar como um louco. Quando cheguei em meu carro, meus olhos lacrimejavam, meu nariz parecia o de um palhaço e meu terno escuro estava lotado de pêlos nojentos de cachorro.

Entre minha casa e o trabalho, um engarrafamento fenomenal se criara por conta da visita de algum chefe de estado desconhecido de minha pessoa e completamente irrelevante a não ser para complicar a vida de pobres mortais. Um percurso normalmente feito em 20 minutos levou modesta hora e meia para ser completado. Quando entrei na garagem do edifício de meu escritório a minha vaga cativa estava ocupada por um visitante desavisado. Mais perda de tempo. Cheguei em minha sala quase na hora de sair para almoçar. Minha mesa estava aborrotada de processos para revisar e eu ainda tinha um julgamento para assistir no fim do dia.

- Dr. Mu, lamento informar mas seu estagiário ligou avisando que está acamado e não virá trabalhar hoje.

- Como assim? Aquele incompetente desalmado resolveu adoecer logo hoje! Eu não creio nisso. Só pode ser algum tipo de conspiração sórdida com minha pessoa. Srta. Marin, por gentileza me separe todos os documentos do caso do sr. Seiya que irei ao fórum pessoalmente para registrar a petição de defesa antes do estouro do prazo. E não esqueça de me dar a petição para que eu possa revisar.

- Dr. Mu, o Kiki não me deu nenhuma petição para digitar...

- Procure na mesa dele e veja se está ao menos rascunhada, não esqueça de digitar a carta de demissão dele e colocar um anúncio no jornal procurando outro estagiário.

Estagiário incompetente era demais para meu estado de espírito. Minha secretária encontrou a tal petição rascunhada na mesa do infeliz, mas acabei tendo de perder tempo refazendo-a. A letra do desgraçado era pior do que a de clínico geral de hospital público. Não tinha nada naquele rascunho aproveitável. Os modestos 15 minutos que eu teria para colocar algo no estômago foram perdidos refazendo um trabalho que deveria estar pronto. Não sou homem de desprezar e maltratar as pessoas, mas o que aconteceu ultrapassou os limites do aceitável. Entreguei para Marin o novo rascunho, assinei a demissão do infeliz e pedi a ele que mandasse um mensageiro entregar na casa dele. Não queria nem ver o nariz dele ou não poderia garantir a integridade do mesmo.

Com a documentação pronta sai apressadamente em direção ao fórum. Orava a todos os deuses para ter tempo de fazer tudo. Apressei o passo. A pressa é inimiga ferrenha da perfeição, mas não me lembrei disso antes de trombar com um transeunte e derrubar todos os documentos que carregava no chão. Volumes de processos diferentes se misturaram em uma confusão digna de arquivo de escritório de contabilidade de quinta categoria. Quando cheguei ao cartório do fórum e fui conferir as pastas tive vontade de chorar. Levei tranquilamente longos minutos organizando toda a confusão feita pela queda dos documentos para descobrir que não trouxera o mais importante deles: a famigerada petição de defesa.

Solução: ligar para minha secretária e pedir a ela que me enviasse o documento urgentemente por mensageiro, enfio a mão no bolso do paletó e...

- CADÊ A MERDA DO MEU CELULAR?!?!?!?!?!

As pessoas a minha volta olharam para mim como se estivessem vendo um extraterrestre. Logo eu, sempre tão calmo, controlado, fazendo um papelão daqueles? Mas sinceramente nada mais me importava naquele instante. Eu estava quase fora de mim. Respirei fundo, lembrando das aulas de yoga que praticava com Shaka. Um mantra para acalmar-me e sai a procura de um telefone público. Não foi difícil encontrar um, entretanto a fila estava enorme e ainda tinha uma adolescente que resolveu namorar naquele momento. Esperei, esperei e a infeliz não desgrudava do aparelho. Cinco, dez, quinze minutos e a melação não acabava. Perdi a pouca paciência que me restava.

- Senhorita, será que poderia fazer a gentileza de deixar as demais pessoas usarem o telefone?

- Vê se não me enche a paciência tio, se quiser espere que eu termine.

- Olha aqui, sua mal educada. Tio é irmão da puta que a pariu, não tenho que esperar merda nenhuma que esta porra é pública e todos temos o direito de usar, desliga logo esta merda.

As demais pessoas que se encontravam na fila me apoiaram e quase que uma pequena revolução se instaurou no meio da rua. Um bate boca fenomenal até que uma patrulhinha resolveu parar para contornar o incidente. Explicações mais para os policiais e mais perda de tempo. Se eu tivesse voltado ao escritório para buscar o documento teria sido mais rápido.

Voltei para a fila do cartório esperando a chegada do mensageiro. Ao menos o garoto não tardou muito e Marin era uma secretária competente ao contrário do meu ex-estagiário. A fila não andava, via pessoas desistirem, olhava para o relógio a cada instante. O tempo passava com uma velocidade impressionante e inacreditável. Onde estavam as atendentes? Deixei meu local na fila guardado com um colega e fui até o escritório da chefe do cartório, velha conhecida minha, ver se ela poderia colaborar comigo de alguma maneira. Ao passar pelo balcão de atendimento vejo a escrivã responsável pelo atendimento calmamente resolvendo palavras cruzadas. Me aproximei dela sorrateiramente.

- A senhorita poderia me informar se todas as pessoas que se encontram na fila, incluindo este que vos fala, têm cara de palhaço?

A garota levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu da cadeira. Eu comecei a rir histericamente. Os guardas judiciários foram chamados para me retirar do recinto pois eu estava atrapalhando o bom andamento do serviço. Eu estava atrapalhando?!?!?!?! Foi o maior absurdo que ouvi neste dia nefasto até aquele momento. Outra confusão instalada. Argumentos, contra-argumentos, até que um funcionário de bom senso atestou que também a vira resolver palavras cruzadas ao invés de atender a fila. Outro funcionário foi designado para o atendimento enquanto ela se entendia com a chefia. Voltei ao meu lugar e aguardei o mais calmamente possível a minha vez. Documentos protocolados, meu estômago reclamava de maneira fenomenal.

Parei em uma lanchonete próxima para uma refeição rápida. O tribunal me aguardava. Acabei de comer e fui andando apressadamente para a sala em que ocorreria o julgamento. Senti uma certa revolução no meu sistema digestivo mas resolvi ignorar.

O réu já se encontrava, o promotor, o escrivão e agora o advogado de defesa. Cadê o juiz? Onde estava aquele irresponsável que definiria a vida de meu cliente? Dor de barriga, era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento. Me levanto correndo a procura de um banheiro. A natureza me chamava de maneira irrevogável e urgente. Uma bomba atômica e tóxica sai de dentro de mim. Suspiro aliviado. Alguns minutos depois volto para a sala de julgamento, vazia. Onde estavam todos?

- Dr. Mu, o julgamento fora adiado por motivos pessoais do meritíssimo.

Um adiamento. Era tudo que eu precisava. Agradeci a secretária que me dera o recado e resolvi ir direto para casa. Voltei ao prédio onde ficava o meu escritório apenas para pegar o carro. Um banho relaxante, uma xícara de chá e um filme pipoca eram os meus sonhos de consumo imediatos. O trajeto para casa foi novamente um exercício de paciência, mas eu estava com tanta vontade de chegar que não me importei.

Estacionei com um cuidado redobrado. Subi até meu apartamento e enfiei a mão no bolso para abrir a porta.

- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - A minha voz de desespero pôde ser ouvida por vários andares. Eu deixara a chave de casa sobre a mesa junto ao celular.

Teria de esperar por Shaka. Deixei a pasta com os documentos com o porteiro e fui até um telefone público ligar para Shaka. O celular dele estava desligado. Liguei para minha secretária perguntando se Shaka deixara algum recado para mim.

- Dr. Mu, o Dr. Shaka ligou, ele tentou comunicar-se com o sr. pelo celular mas não conseguira. Ele pediu que avisasse ao senhor que ele está com uma paciente complicadíssima e não tem hora para chegar em casa.

* * *

Um banho, finalmente conseguira relaxar na banheira. O som suave vindo das caixas de som, o cheiro do insenso. Como desejava que Shaka estivesse ali com ele.

Como por encanto ouve o som melodioso da risada de Shaka. Os olhos institivamente procuraram pelo relógio. Entrara em casa não tinham nem 20 minutos e Shaka já chegara? Estragara uma porta a toa, mas agora isto não importava mais, ele estava ali.

- Mu, está tudo bem? O porteiro me contou o que aconteceu com você.

Shaka estava preocupado comigo, mas eu podia perceber pelo tom de sua voz o quanto estava controlando a gargalhada.

- Venha, junte-se a mim e terá então muitos motivos para rir.

O som de nossas risadas preencheu o ambiente por longos minutos enquanto eu relatava ao meu amor o meu dia de sorte.


End file.
